For example, a friction member for a brake braking a vehicle is manufactured by providing a raw material into a molding die and applying heat and pressure to the raw material. The friction member for a brake has a friction material that contacts a disc or a brake drum rotating together with an axle and is compressed to a pressure plate or a rim. In the friction material, a variety of materials are mixed and bonded by a binder so as to exhibit a predetermined frictional force even under severe using environments.
When thermally molding the friction material, a heat pipe, for example, is embedded in a molding die so as to increase a thermal conductivity of the molding die (for example, refer to PTL 1). In the meantime, the heat pipe is also used in the other molding die or snow-melting apparatus (for example, refer to PTLs 2 to 4).